Manticore
Hungarian: Russian: Farsi: |members = Jim McCabe Colonel Adam Desai Jonathon Wilde |season3 = X |season4 = X }} A Manticore (MAN-tə-kor; En., from E.Mid.Per. martyaxwar " ", a legendary Persian cryptid) is a half-lion, half-scorpion-like Wesen originating in Persia that first appeared in . Characteristics When woged, Manticores bear a strong resemblance to Löwens, only they have much larger manes that seem to grow grey as they age. From their spines extend black, chitinous scorpion tails. They are able to move and control these tails and often use them in combat. These tails are capable of delivering powerful blows, and they contain a dangerous poison with high amounts of neurotoxins and nerve inhibitors that are similar to the venom of scorpions of the family . This poison can paralyze and kill an adult human, as well as another Manticore, in mere seconds. As such, it is the Manticores' common method of killing. Manticore tails do seem somewhat sensitive though, as a single stab with a knife was enough to cause one Manticore to rear back in pain. However, Manticores are vulnerable to these toxins and can be killed by their own stinger if they are stabbed with it like Juliette did to Jonathon Wilde. According to Monroe, Manticores are very difficult to kill. They are also superhumanly strong on a level impressive even by Wesen standards, as they are capable of lifting and throwing humans and other Manticores across a whole room with ease. They also possess a great agility, able to make lion-like leaps over a distance of several yards. Their durability is also impressive, as they are able to take multiple blows from another Manticore. These abilities do not seem to be hampered by age, as the elderly Colonel Desai was able to fight with the much younger Jim McCabe. Likewise, the fact the Manticore was dying of lung cancer and only had months left to live seemingly did not affect his abilities. Behavior Manticores are similar in temperament to a Dämonfeuer or a Taureus-Armenta in that they are not afraid of death and view dying in battle as a very noble and worthy death. This, of course, means that they are excellent soldiers, willing to fight for what they believe in. This species can often be found on the front lines of battle with the likes of Steinadlers. Excerpt from Grimm Diaries '' I first witnessed what I was later to discover was a Manticore while my command laid siege at the Fortress of Ormuz. Pliny the Elder described this Wesen and its famous natural history circa 70 A.D., tracing its origins to ancient Persia. The beast described had a most unusual body, reflected by a physical duality: part Löwen, with skin red as cinnabar, it also had a scorpion-like tail which could protrude from its spine, having a spike-like nail at the end, capable of injecting a great deal of poison. When I attempted to make a move on this Wesen, I discovered there were several more in the ranks. I quickly put away my blade to conceal my identity as a Grimm. I was to learn that they were some of the most lethal soldiers in our command for they have no fear of death.}} Season 3 Blu-ray Grimm Guide Profile Images Manticore Concept.jpg|Concept art 311-promo2.jpg 311-promo5.jpg 311-promo9.jpg 311-Manticore kill.gif 311-Manticore2.png 311-Manticore.png 311-Desai stabs Jim's tail.png 412-promo7.jpg 412-promo8.jpg 412-promo10.jpg 412-Jonathon Wilde woged.jpg 412-Juliette stops Manticore stinger.gif 412-Juliette stops Manticore stinger.jpg 412-Juliette about to stab Jonathon Wilde.jpg Video Trivia *Manticores are based on the of the same name. *Manticores and Trasques were the first Wesen seen to have tails. *The manticore shown in had a gray face; prior to this all known manticores had red faces (including those documented in mythology). Category:Chimeric Wesen Category:Wesen Names in English Category:Wesen in Iraq Category:Wesen in Iran Category:Wesen in Oregon Category:Wesen in Texas Category:Wesen that deliver toxins Category:Wesen Based on Myths Category:Wesen in Maine Category:Wesen in California Category:2015 Löwen Games Final 4 Category:2015 Löwen Games Runner-Up Category:2017 Löwen Games Final 4 Category:2017 Löwen Games Champion Category:Löwen Games Champions